Nicola Smurfette (Hero Stories)
"How's this for strength, big boy?" '- Upon meeting Hefty' Nicola "Nikki" Smurfette is a Smurf character that is part of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information She is Hefty Smurf's counterpart that came into existence through the Mirror of Opposition, who like her husband is a really strong Smurf. She spends most of her time exercising with her husband. During the early years of her life after her creation, she refused to accept any form of help from Hefty, making him feel unsure as to why, this continued up until it was the time of the Harvest Moon Ball celebration, that Nicola finally admitted that she really loved Hefty for always being there for her and being by her side. Many years into the future, after the year which was known as "The Year Of Death", where she lost her husband Hefty, she became Mother Smurfette's assistant leader. Personality When she was first created, she was very rude around her fellow Smurfs and Smurfettes, especially Hefty, even claiming that his strength was inferior to her own. But over the course of time, she soon started to have affections of love for Hefty, which she didn't admit to him until the Harvest Moon Ball celebration. When Hefty saved her from having her heart taken by Chlorhydris, she felt like she couldn't live without him. She is also the hardest Smurfette to get to express her true emotions sometimes. She either lashes out in anger, or at times she jokes in a sarcastic manner. Role in the Village Along with her husband, she carries the heavy loads that the other Smurfs or Smurfettes can't. Appearance She has long blonde hair which she takes pride in, she usually has it tied down in a ponytail, she wears a crop-top and skirt, white soft shoes, the standard white Smurf hat and she has a heart tattoo on her upper right arm. Motherhood During her pregnancy with her son, Brutus, she began wearing a bra, due to developing mammaries in order to feed her offspring. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actress would be Katey Sagal, who voices Turanga Leela in Futurama. Another suitable candidate would be Michelle Rodriguez, who voices Smurfstorm (aka Stormy) in the 2017 movie, Smurfs: The Lost Village. Trivia *The name Nicola is a name stemming from Nike, the Greek goddess of victory. *Her appearance is close to identical with Smurfette since Hefty still has feelings for her. *The idea of pairing her with Hefty, and having their son Brutus marry Hero and Smurfette's daughter Miracle, is A Heroic Smurf's way of dealing with the constant fan "shipping" of Hefty Smurf and Smurfette seen in various forms . *Her history mirrors that of Toughette Smurfette from The Raven Child's Smurfette Village fanfiction series. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Females Category:Smurfettes Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Characters with markings Category:Athletes Category:Smurf Village residents Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Strong Smurfs Category:Smurfs Category:Mothers Category:Magically created characters Category:Hero's generation Smurfs Category:Original character creations Category:Hefty's family members Category:Characters with blond hair Category:Mirror of Opposition created characters